


Bath

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Bathtubs, Depression, F/M, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh





	Bath

As he sat there in the bathtub, the water running cold. He heard the door open and Diana crossed into the room, shutting it gently behind her.  She saw the unfinished wine glass sitting on the sink and she took a seat at the edge of the tub  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked him, her voice was soft with no trace of judgement, but he couldn't bear to look at her. "Why now, 47?"  
"It's not unprecedented." He answered, still without meeting her gaze. "I've had moments before"  
He saw her shadow cast on the wall of the bath, she was nodding "Yes, moments" She clicked her tongue "But this is different, you... it's like you're falling apart. This isn't like you"  
He looked down at the water, the bubbles had all but vanished by this point and each time he moved, he was aware of the chill.  He leaned over and turned on the warm water to fill the tub a little more. Diana didn't move despite little flecks of water splashing towards her.  
"What's the point?" He asked "What is the point in... cutting people's lives short? Everything that they were, everything they could have been... It's gone, because of me."  
"It's more complicated than that and you know it." Diana said, she put her hand on his bare shoulder and he finally met her eyes  
"Is it?"  
"Yes, you aren't a mindless killer. 47. No matter what Ort-Meyer said, no matter what the Shadow Client said. You don't only touch lives by ending them"  
"What else is there, Diana?" His voice was soft, gentle, barely above a whisper and she had to lean in to hear him.  
She hesitated "There's... life, stopping bad people...  If it wasn't for you there would be more evil in this world"  
"How can you be sure I'm not the evil?"  
"Because evil men don't sit in the bath and wonder if they are evil. They just accept that they are doing the right thing, no questions asked" She took a breath "And evil men do not gently caress the cheek of a woman they were sent to kill while holding her head so it doesn't rest in her blood" Her voice broke and she started to cry.  
"You.. Diana?" He asked "Are you crying?"  He looked up at her, the water still running in the tub and threatening to overfill it.  She looked at the tub and shook her head, leaning over to turn off the water "I'm fine" She said  
He rested his head against her knee and sighed "I'm fine too then" She gently ran her fingers over his head "Are you going to get out of the tub?" She asked with a little chuckle "Because I think you might be clean by now"  
  



End file.
